A Simple Bet
by ishtar-freak
Summary: Malik enters a bet with Bakura and loses, causing him to enter in a Swimsuit Competition.
1. A Lost Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
"...I bet I can beat you in a duel."  
Malik glanced up from his book at Bakura, who was sprawled out lazily on the couch, starring up  
at the ceiling. Malik grinned, setting down the book, which was about ancient Egypt.   
Both were merely hanging out at Malik's house, Malik busy doing some reading while Bakura was  
bored to death.  
"You're that desperate?", Malik replied, slightly amused.  
"And you're not?", Bakura questioned.  
Malik was silent, wondering whether he should accept or not. "...fine, but the loser has to enter   
that Swimsuit Competition on Saturday." It was simply a Thursday evening, so there would be plenty of  
time to enter.  
Bakura smirked in agreement, pulling out his Deck and setting it on the table. Malik joined him,   
sitting on the opposite end with his own Deck.   
"Ready? Duel!"  
  
An hour or so passed, and both were down to only 200 LP. Bakura didn't have any monsters on  
the field, though Malik had his powerful Vorse Raider, with an attack of 1900, only a level 4 monster.  
"Make your last pathetic move, I can't wait to see you competing with a bunch of girls!", Malik  
said tauntingly, full of confidence.  
As Bakura drew his final card, a wild grin spread across his face. "I play Change of Heart to take  
control of your Vorse Raider!"  
Malik's eye began to twitch.  
Bakura moved the card to his side, then made a Direct Attack to his LP. "Ha ha, Ishtar! You lose!  
Well, at least you have a nice tan, that should give you an edge!!"  
Malik's eye was twitching even more, though he then turned to a nearby pillow, muffling his face  
into it.   
"Aww...it's not that bad, it's not your first time in a bathing suit.", Bakura teased, bursting out in laughter.  
The pillow dropped from Malik's grasp, his lavender eyes glaring at Bakura. He got up, holding   
his head high. "You'll see, Bakura. I'll enter that contest, and win the prize money.", he said triumphantly,  
marching off towards his room.  
"...does that mean I can stay at your house?", Bakura asked timidly, having a tone of hesitation.  
"GET OUT!"  
Bakura shrugged silently, gathering his deck and leaving Malik's house, making his way towards his  
own. Isis peered out from her bedroom, asleep before, awakened by Bakura who just slammed the door   
shut. "I wonder what that was about...", she said with a yawn, returning to her room.  
Meanwhile, Malik could be heard murmuring curse words in his sleep.  
  
Malik then found himself on...a beach. He smiled faintly, maybe he could finally get some rest. He decided  
to simply sit on the beach. As he reached the shore, an odd person in a Dark Magician Girl costume leaped  
over to him.  
"Hiya, Ishtar!", it greeted, upon closer inspection being Bakura.  
"Uhh...Bakura, why are you wearing a skirt?"  
"Hey, it's better than being in a penguin outfit."  
"What do you m-...oh.", Malik replied unenthusiastically as he looked down at himself, wearing a Penguin  
Knight costume.  
"Ishtar, if you're in a Swimsuit Competition, you have to wear a bathing suit!", Bakura said with a grin,  
shoving a bathing suit into his arms. He then pointed out a small building. "You can change in there."  
Malik sighed, waddling towards it.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned, still wearing the Penguin Knight constume, though now having a red bikini  
over it. "I couldn't get it off.", he said in explanation.  
Bakura burst out laughing, though suddenly stopped, pointing into the sky. "RUN, ISHTAR!! THE SEAGULLS  
ARE AFTER YOU!", he yelled, dissapearing.   
"What the-?!", Malik burst out, a swarm of white birds rising into the air, flying towards him. He turned   
around and began to run, though it was no use when he had flippers. He tripped, struggling to get up,   
though he couldn't. He sighed, then said to himself, "What a great way to die...attacked by a bunch of   
seagulls when you're wearing a penguin constume underneath a bikini."  
  
Just as the seagulls were about to make contact, he awoke with a start in his bed. It had all been a crazy,   
demented dream. He looked down at himself just to make sure he wasn't in a penguin costume, and sure  
enough, he wasn't.   
Malik sighed out of relief and checked the time, it was only four in the morning.   
Deciding to rest some more, he drifted back to sleep, hoping Saturday wouldn't be like this, though he still   
had another day, for tomorrow was Friday. 


	2. Almost Hopeful

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Malik awoke with a start, glancing at his cow shaped alarm clock.   
"Darn, it's ten...", he murmured, rolling out of his bed and changing into some  
decent clothing. He left his room, hesitating to grab the keys to his motorcycle, deciding to walk instead.   
He sighed, then began to open the door to leave.  
"Malik, where are you going?"  
Malik looked back, and there was Isis, a puzzled look on her face.   
"Uhh...shopping...for food. Yeah, food."  
"...all right.", Isis replied suspiciously, wandering back to her room.  
He sighed out of relief, then left the house.  
  
After a long walk he reached the beach, girls standing in a line to sign up.   
The only ones he could recognize were Téa and Mai. He almost started to wave, though didn't want to be  
seen. He nervously waited at the end of the line.  
Immediately, a girl spun around with a cheerful smile. "Hi, you're entering too? You have a nice tan, how'd   
you get it like that?"  
"Umm...I used to live in Egypt..."  
"Egypt...? Kewl!!", the girl said loudly. "I love your hair, you must spend hours on it to make it look that   
great!!"  
"Actually...hey, you do know that I'm a guy right...?", Malik questioned.  
"What?! You're a guy?", the girl replied, beginning to blush. "Guys aren't allowed to enter.", she stated   
firmly, turning around and ignoring him.  
Malik happily skipped back home, he was finally out of this mess.  
  
As soon as he entered the door, Isis sat in a chair glaring at him.   
"...where's the food you bought?"  
"Umm...uhh...I left my wallet home. Heh heh.", Malik said with a weak smile.  
"You don't have a wallet. I buy the food, remember?", Isis said angrily, folding her arms. "Why won't you  
tell me? It can't be that bad."  
"Believe me, it is.", Malik said simply, retreating to his room. He immediately called Bakura.  
  
"What?!? That's not fair, I beat you in a Duel, so you have to enter!!", Bakura yelled in disbelief as Malik   
told him the so called good news.  
"...but, guys can't enter!"  
"...I can fix that.", Bakura replied deviously.  
"...w-what do you mean?", Malik stammered.  
Bakura paused to laugh evilly, then cleared his throat. "You'll see. I'll be over there in a few minutes.", he  
replied, then hanging up.  
Malik groaned, then said to himself, "This can't be good..." 


	3. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Malik paced back and forth in the living room, an uneasy expression on his face. He wasn't even sure if he  
wanted to know what Bakura was going to do to him. He was only praying that it didn't involve a Penguin  
Knight costume.  
Just a few minutes before, Isis left without saying anything to Malik. She left in quite a hurry, though Malik  
was glad she was gone, for he didn't know what to expect.  
Soon, the doorbell rang, Malik rushing towards the door to answer it. Yes, it was Bakura, and luckily he  
couldn't see any sign of a penguin. He was holding a huge bag, brushes and hair sprays seen faintly.  
"Hi Bakura!", he said nervously, Bakura helping himself in.  
"Hurry, we have to be done soon so you can still enter.", Bakura replied without even saying hello, pushing   
Malik into a chair.   
"...wuhh?", Malik said, looking up at Bakura in confusion.   
"Just be quiet and sit still.", Bakura said hurriedly, setting up stuff on the table. Bakura spun Malik's chair  
around, since it was one of those chairs that can spin around. To Malik's suprise, Bakura was holding a stick  
of lipstick and a curling iron, a maniacal smile on his face.  
  
For a while, Malik was quiet, though then began to speak.  
"Do you even know what you're doing?", Malik asked uneasily.  
"Sure I do, it's like riding a bike, though with more butterfly hair pins!!"  
That statement shut Malik up for a while.  
  
After a few long hours of torture, Bakura pushed Malik in his room to put on a different outfit, which he   
supplied.   
He soon came out, blushing deeply, dressed in a lavender mini skirt with a tank top of the same color. He   
also was wearing knee high boots, the same shade of purple. His eyes were twitching, and his hair was up  
in a messy pony tail, having about a million hair pins in it.   
Bakura held his breath to stop himself from laughing, then finally began to speak. "...what's wrong? You   
look like a girl, don't you? Mai let me borrow some of her stuff. Luckily, she didn't ask why."  
Malik said nothing, still twitching.   
"...well?"  
"I hate you. Everything that goes wrong in my life will be blamed on you. Deaths will be blamed on you.  
Me getting embarrassed tomorrow will be blamed on you. EVERYTHING will be blamed on YOU. Are you  
happy now?"  
Bakura blinked for a moment.  
"What?", Malik asked in an irritated tone to Bakura's silence.  
Bakura grinned. "Just wondering if you need more eye shadow." 


End file.
